


Hot Soup and Fresh Air

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [32]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Joxaren | The Joxter, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: “Your mother caught whatever this is, Snufkin,” she reported. “Your father's turning out to be a better nurse than expected, so she'll be fine. Mamma said he chased out her latest secondary, though. That one was convinced sickness comes from some sort of demons and was burning incense in your mother's bedroom with the windows closed to drive them out or something.”The story behind just what happened with Mymblemamma and Joxter duringHot Tea and Sore Throatsaka alternate  Fluffvember Day 7: “Was that a pun?” | Caring for the other when sick/hurt
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Kudos: 44





	Hot Soup and Fresh Air

Mymblemamma liked having variety. She had never thought she'd want to have a primary partner – one person who stayed, while others came and went around the two of them at the center. It wasn't really a thing for most mymbles – an option, yes, but one she never thought she'd take. None of them were interesting enough, appealed to her enough, to want to have them around permanently.

Until she met Joxter.

Who got it. Who didn't tolerate her other partners but welcomed them as openly as she did, who enjoyed her having other partners. Who looked at her with stars in his eyes and his feet on the ground, who came to her for cuddles as often, if not more often, as any other activities and who loved her children dearly.

Who needed to travel and could be gone for months at a time, keeping things fresh.

Who she found herself still loving even years down the line, not tiring of him, just as he still loved her.

And who she was so happy to welcome back, after everything that had happened, who she could, was willing to, work things through with to find new happiness.

Variety was a little harder to come by now that she and the children still at home had settled in Moomin Valley, but it wasn't impossible.

This latest one was...a little odd, she supposed. Then again, she herself was considered a little odd, so why not? It wasn't any fun if they were all the same, after all. That was the entire point of having secondaries.

She was mildly worried when she heard Snufkin had gotten sick. He was one of her children, after all, even if they hadn't known for years, and he rarely came down with anything. Knowing very well that she would forget before Joxter got back, and that he'd want to know – he took the children getting sick very seriously, especially if it were Mymble, Little My, or Snufkin, for reasons Mymblemamma didn't yet understand but respected – so Mymblemamma deputized the current eldest to either tell Joxter when he got back or to remind her to tell him and then make sure she did.

It was little effort for something that meant that much to him, after all.

But her secondary (whom she was tiring of, him and his peculiarities, and considering a not-so-gentle kick to the curb) went into major worry mode, fretting and fussing and generally being in the way.

There was something off about his concern, but Mymblemamma couldn't tell just what. She brushed him off, sure that, if he needed help, Snufkin would go to Moomin House, and Moominmamma would take care of him.

Goodness knew she'd be better able to handle Snufkin's illness better than Mymblemamma herself, who loved all her children dearly but sometimes had too many to remember just who needed what sort of care when they were sick and so gave them all the same hale and hearty treatment.

From what she knew of her Joxter, and all she'd learned of Snufkin, that was just the right recipe to get them to flee before they were well and make things worse.

Still, Moominmamma had things under control. They were all getting better after a few miserable weeks at most. Unpleasant and uncomfortable, but not unbearable. And, given everyone had someone to look after them, it wasn't as if it were serious.

Her secondary was certainly acting like it was. He was praying – to who or what, Mymblemamma wasn't entirely sure, it sounded like he was praying to some deity of his own creation – and hanging things up around the house, claiming they would keep the demons that made sickness away.

And getting angry that the children weren't taking him seriously, using his little things as toys. Which, fair, they should be taking his beliefs seriously, but he was going too far with all of this.

Mymnblemamma was dealing with several children that were already ill and didn't have time for his nonsense. She sent him packing, very firmly, cheerfully ignoring all his arguments. After all, the children were already sick, obviously his little charms weren't working, and he didn't want to get sick now did he? And she needed all her attention for the children.

In the end, she had to quite literally throw him out, as he refused to leave, as if arguing with someone who said “It's over” and was already checked out of the relationship – which was always meant to be short-term at best – was going to really work. 

It gave her a good deal of satisfaction, really. He'd been getting in her way for awhile now, worse as she tried to take care of the children, and she had no time for a partner that wasn't going to help right now. No time for dealing with anything but the children, certainly not some man's pride and foolishness.

Little wonder she was enjoying her Joxter more and more. There were some things to be said for a steady partner, it seemed.

Hopefully he'd be home soon. She could use another set of hands around here that were willing to actually help the children, not just set up doodads.

\---XXX---

It was almost inevitable that Mymblemamma would come down sick. A little unexpected, given how hale and hearty and healthy she usually was, but with so many children that got sick so early...well. Even she wasn't immune to that many germs, some of them had to get through her defenses eventually.

She was...fairly miserable. The kids were, as usual, running wild and so she was on her own. Oh, a few of them were trying to help, but they had to keep an eye on the younger children.

Joxter was supposed to be back soon, but there wasn't a firm date on that. There couldn't be, with them and with the way he traveled.

Though she'd once thought she'd never want a primary, Mymblemamma found herself wishing hers was here right now. She wasn't sure how good of a nurse he'd be, but it would be nice to have one functioning adult around the house right now.

\---XXX---

Breathing was difficult right now. Everything was full and clogged up and she was exhausted and it felt like the children were sitting on her chest.

Mymblemamma made tea, ate some soup, and went to bed. The steam from soup and tea had only helped a bit, and she thought she'd try a nice hot bath...once she'd had a nap so she wouldn't fall asleep in said nice hot bath.

She was just so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep, and it was hard not to just fall asleep where she sat.

At least the children were over the whole thing and once again being their loud, cheerful selves. It wasn't much of a bright side, but she'd take it. Around here, quiet was a bad thing, and one learned to like it or one left. No judgment either way.

\---XXX---

Something smelled funny. Thick. The air was thick, and strangely sweet...what she could smell of it, at least. Breathing wasn't coming easily, and it was harder now, with the thick air. She didn't want to breathe it. It hurt.

Mymblemamma cracked her eyes open, blearily looking around. Smoke? What...

Her initial panic turned to confusion as the chanting penetrated her still half asleep state, having trouble coming fully awake yet with how tired she was.

Abruptly there was a slash of sunlight, a window thrown open and fresh air pouring in, and yelling.

Lots and lots of yelling.

Oh. Joxter was home. People tended to yell a lot whenever Joxter was around.

Reassured, Mymblemamma went back to sleep, turned toward the open window as the smoke slowly dissipated.

It sounded like Joxter had things well in paw.

\---XXX---

Joxter set his pack down just inside the door of Mymblemamma's home, looking around curiously.

Why was it so quiet?

He peered around into the newest addition, where Mymblemamma's bedroom was, and found the kids doing the same thing to Mymblemamma's room.

“Hey, what're you doing?” he asked, coming up silently behind them.

Most of them jumped, which was the entire point of being silent.

Amusing as it was, there was too much tension in the air for Joxter to enjoy it properly.

“Mamma kicked him out, but he came back,” one of the leaders of the pack said. “Mamma's sick and doesn't know he's here.” 

“He's burning his smelly stuff in Mamma's room. He said it'll make it better but that doesn't seem right, she's coughing a lot without it and she was having trouble getting air but it's extra hard to breathe in there now.”

Cautiously, more than a little worried now, Joxter tilted his head and sniffed.

It took him a moment to identify what he smelled.

Incense. Incense smoke, in the room of someone who was having trouble breathing‽ With the windows closed‽ 

It took a lot to get Joxter upset. Even then, it was usually a quick, summer storm sort of temper. Fast and harsh but over quickly.

Unless someone messed with his chosen family. Fiercely protective instincts kicked into high gear as Joxter stormed into the room, and the man's chanting stumbled to a shocked halt as he was shoved to the side. Joxter was too fast for him to stop as Joxter whipped the curtains aside and flung open the windows, letting fresh air into the room with a rush.

Joxter spun towards the man with a snarl, knowing his eyes were catching the last of the light and glowing under the brim of his hat while his tail lashed behind him.

The man sputtered for a moment before glaring back. “How dare you! I am conducting an important ritual to cleanse this woman of the demons that have manifested as illness! Smoke cleansing and prayer is the only way to cure her, now leave! One such as you could never understand the importance of this ritual!”

“You're making smoke in a sickroom!” Joxter snarled back, and had the pleasure of seeing the man pale ever so slightly, though he was still self righteous enough to not yet back down. “Kids! Get this stuff out of here!”

The kids had been waiting to see who was right (they favored Joxterpappa, who loved them and listened to them, but were worried the other's babble might have some truth to it, so had been holding back), but given the chance to cause chaos, took it.

The man spun and yelled, trying to stop the children, and found himself face to face with a furious Joxter. “Get. Out.”

He glanced down at the fangs on full display, at the claws, and backed away, paling.

“You're...a...”

Joxter hissed and the man waved his incense, as if it were some sort of barrier between himself and a furious Joxter. “Back! Back, demon!”

That penetrated the red haze of protective fury for a moment, as Joxter stared at him in bafflement. Being called a demon in one hundred percent seriousness – not in an exaggeration, not as a description but as an identification – was a new one.

Not long enough to keep him from recovering and advancing on the man, tail bristled and lashing.

“You clogged a sickroom with smoke,” Joxter snarled again. “You idiot! Get out!”

“I'm doing what's best for her!” the man snapped, still backing away, looking much less sure of himself now that Joxter wasn't backing down. “She needs the demons driven out!”

The children were between Joxter and their mother now, staring the man down and following en masse as Joxter backed him down the hall, being creepier than they'd ever managed before.

Joxter had the feeling they were enjoying this immensely.

Joxter snarled again as the man waved his incense once more.

“Would you stop it with that?” Joxter snapped. “And get out already!”

He lunged at the man, who yelped, turned tail, and fled, dropping the burning incense behind him. He ran as though the demons he so feared were chasing him, and Joxter was happy to fill in for them.

Joxter stopped chasing at the door to the house. He wanted to follow, wanted to scare that man worse than he had, but the same protectiveness that made him want to tear into the man kept him from following.

His primary mate, his beloved, his Sunshine, needed him right now, and so did the children. No time for following and dealing with it, for holding a grudge and taking whatever harm he'd done to Mymblemamma out on his skin.

Joxter stormed back into the house, snatching up the burner by the chains the man had been swinging it from and dumping it into the sink, where it wouldn't set the house aflame.

The children peered around the corner at him. They were used to people getting annoyed with them, but Joxter was another matter. Joxter left to hang out in the orchard when they were too much, he didn't yell or bare his claws like he just had, not ever.

“I'm not mad at you. You haven't done anything wrong. Good job airing out your mamma's room,” he said, and they poured into the kitchen. “I'm still furious with him for what he was doing, that's all. I'm going to check on your mamma.”

It took effort not to storm down the hall to Mymblemamma's room, especially when Joxter could still smell the smoke.

Mymblemamma was awake when he got there, and he rushed to the bed. “Sunshine!” he said, taking up her paw. 

She tried to chuckle and coughed instead. “My big strong Joxter,” she teased when the coughing subsided.

Joxter blushed. “Sorry, I just...”

She managed the chuckle this time, patting his hand. “Oh, hush. I rather liked it.” She paused to cough again.

“That doesn't sound good,” Joxter said softly, reaching to touch her forehead. “And the smoke can't have helped. I hope you're not angry I chased him off.”

Mymblemamma waved her free paw. “Oh, I'd been trying to get him to leave for a week now, but he wouldn't take a hint. I threw him out myself a few days ago, bodily, when he got in the way of taking care of the children. I never thought he'd come back.”

“Still.” Joxter touched her forehead again, brushing hair out of her face. “Have you sent anyone to Moominmamma yet?”

“Not yet, her boy came by with enough for the children but...there's a bit left, I didn't expect to need more.”

Joxter hummed softly, stroking Mymblemamma's paw before raising it to his cheek and nuzzling it. “Oh, I missed that,” Mymblemamma sighed.

“Do you think he's likely to hang around and come back?” Joxter asked.

Mymblemamma shrugged. “Come up here and purr for me,” she requested, holding out her free arm.

Joxter hesitated, to Mymblemamma's surprise. “I need to make sure he's gone. You need medicine,” he said. “And rest.”

“I know how to make you purr,” she said, wiggling her fingers.

“Temptress,” he teased, standing. “I need to...whoa!”

Mymblemamma grabbed Joxter, hooking her paws under his arms and pulling him bodily onto the bed.

“...or I could stay here for awhile and go see Moominmamma after a nap,” Joxter said, making himself comfortable. “I'm still worried, though.”

Mymblemamma's paws slid into his hair, scritching in just the right way to kick off the purring, and Joxter melted.

And so did Mymblemamma, as the purring settled into her chest and loosened the tightness that lingered there and the strange longing that had settled in her heart. Having him here felt right, and somehow made her surer that ever that everything would work out just fine.

\---XXX---

Mymblemamma was feeling better when they both woke up, both from the fresh air and the purring, which could help most illness while being most effective on things like this, but Joxter was still going to Moomin House.

He deputized a batch of the kids to keep the former secondary from returning, and left as they began patrolling around the house, enjoying the new 'game'. 

Little My wasn't the only one who enjoyed chaos and got protective.

Joxter was fuming once again as he made his way to Moomin House, rapping sharply on the kitchen door before storming inside.

“Oh, dear,” Moominmamma said, glancing at the bristled tail and extended claws.

Joxter took a deep breath as she pulled out a chair. “Here, why don't you tell me all about it?” she offered.

Joxter shook his head in disbelief. “You really are one of a kind, aren't you?” he said, fondness making its way through the anger. “A furious mumrik walks into your house and you tell him to talk about it. I'm too upset to sit. Mymblemamma's sick, and you won't believe what I walked in on!”

\---XXX---

Snorkmaiden came in halfway through the rant, keeping back as Joxter finished his story, a bit intimidated by the thrashing tail and flashing claws, the loss of temper from someone known to be so very calm and easy-going.

“Well I'm glad you drove him off,” Moominmamma said firmly as Joxter finished. “Honestly, what was he thinking? This has been spreading all over the valley, and it's a strong one. Snufkin's even gotten it.”

Joxter froze. “Don't worry, he's upstairs,” Moominmamma soothed. “Moomin got him up here as soon as he realized Snufkin was getting sick. I told Mymblemamma, and she told me she told the oldest to remind her to tell you. It must have gotten lost in...well. Everything.”

She poured out the medicine, pressing a small basket of it on Joxter. “Why don't you come and visit him after you take this back to Mymblemamma? She'll need another dose soon.”

Joxter glanced up the stairs again before reluctantly nodding. “He's in good hands,” he said unwillingly but honestly. “I'll be back soon to visit. I'm still worried about how much smoke Mymblemamma got in her.”

“And that man coming back,” Moominmamma agreed. “We'll let him know what's been happening. Won't we, Snorkmaiden? But first, you'd best get back home, Joxter”

Joxter jerked a little at that before smiling shyly. “Um. Yeah. Thanks. For...you know.”

He tilted his hat at the smiling Moominmamma and hurried out, nodding briefly but affectionately to Snorkmaiden as they passed.

\---XXX---

Mymblemamma started getting better soon after, happily eying up Joxter in his nurse outfit as he took care of her.

The nurse outfit came out the second day after Joxter came home, and was fairly conservative, since they had all the kids around, but Mymblemamma was enjoying it immensely if her wandering paws were to be believed.

Joxter had to spend more time evading her paws than he'd ever thought he would, reminding her that it was for after she was better.

Still, it meant she was feeling better, and if it was both amusing both of them and, apparently, giving her a goal for when she was back to a hundred percent, all the better.

Even if it meant having to keep removing her paws from his butt.

\---XXX---

Snufkin came by to visit two days after Mymblemamma was declared fully back to health.

He and Joxter retreated to the kitchen, where the children weren't quite running about so freely. They had in Moominmamma's kitchen, it was true, but Joxter was more willing to shoo them out of the kitchen if they got too rowdy. Kitchen were for gathering, sure, but not rough-housing. Not with all the food and fire and sharp objects lying around.

Snufkin eyed his father's outfit but didn't comment. Joxter laughed as he plopped down two cups and sat, crossing his legs. “You should try it sometime,” he said. “Skirts're nice to wear, and it's fun to watch people get worked up over it.”

Snufkin hid his smile in his cup. “Glad you're feeling better, kitten,” Joxter added. “How bad should I watch out?”

Snufkin shrugged. “You've missed the worst of it, I'd say you're probably safe. Snorkmaiden said you're a good nurse, though...?”

Joxter grinned, ducking his head. “She makes it easy. Though it would be easier if she took her medicine on time and accepted she was sick before she collapsed!” 

Joxter raised his voice on the second sentence, obviously directing it towards Mymblemamma rather than Snufkin, who buried his slightly uncomfortable yet still amused giggle in his cup again.

“Moominmamma does the same. I can't stay long, she's gotten sick as well,” he said. Joxter's head spun toward him, going on alert, ears pricking forward as he went still.

“Moominmamma's sick?”

“Don't worry, Moominpappa's fussing over her like you were doing with...with Mymblemamma, and we're all helping,” Snufkin said, hesitating for a moment over Mymblemamma's name, still a little awkward over adding the 'mamma' to it. “It just doesn't feel right, Moominmamma being sick.”

“That it doesn't,” Joxter agreed. “At least she has people helping. Like, say, Moominkit and Snorkmaiden?”

He chuckled when Snufkin blushed and ducked his head. “Good taste you have, little bird. I wondered when one of you would make a move.”

Snufkin didn't respond, but his tail gave him away, as it usually did. “It won't be easy, but I'm rooting for you,” his father said. “It means a lot more talking than either of us likes.” He paused, thinking, before winking and adding, “Might not hurt to add a skirt or two to your own wardrobe, though. Very breezy, feel nice to wear...easy access, too.”

“...Joxterpappa!”

Joxter's cackling echoed through the house, and Mymblemamma laughed herself at hearing the sound, seeking it out to find out just what her Joxter had done this time.

It was so good to have him home.


End file.
